The Need
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: Sesshoumaru must go to an already mated Inuyasha for help concerning what? Youkai Attack? WOMEN? Final Chapter Posted 6.26.04
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshoumaru's sexy feather boa, or anything else having to do with him. (Actually, after doing a little research into demonic tradition I found out that it's his father's pelt)  
  
AN: ~Blush~ this is going to be my first lemon story, and I plan on winding it out for more chapter as to discourage all you Miroku wannabes! R&R!  
  
The Need  
Prologue  
  
Again Sesshoumaru watched Rin as she slept. Again he heard her call out his name in her nightly ecstasy. And Again, Sesshoumaru had to fight the urge to mount his human companion. Rin was 17 now, well over the age when a young woman settled down and got married. But the nomadic life that Sesshoumaru had led, had allowed Rin many freedoms. His golden eyes took in the sight of her developed body. He drank in the sensual curves that the girl had acquired in her age, and the cascading river of dark hair that was spread around her. Running a hand through his silver hair he numbly brushed his lips against her own as she slept, reveling in their soft texture and in the moan she emitted upon contact. Quickly he pulled away, disgusted with himself for having sunken to such means to attain physical pleasure he got off her bed and walked down the corridors of his fortress. Her scent was a delicious part of the walls now and if he closed his eyes, he could just imagine her, beside him, kissing him. The usually collected Tai Youkai was trembling, he was feeling them, the strong desires of a Youkai in Atsui. He was dismayed, he, the human hating youkai, was yearning after the human girl whom he had saved what only seemed to be a short time ago. Even if he would be willing to admit his feelings towards her, how would he do so? Closing his eyes he spoke to the empty castle.  
  
"Rin . . . "  
  
His voice was husky with lust, and he couldn't stand hearing himself speak. Quickly he got dressed and went for an un-lordly run through Inuyasha's forest. Inwardly, he envied his half-brother, who had already mated and settled with the strange miko he had come across during his journey in search for the Shikon-No-Tama. He envied the fact that his little brother already had heirs, and a wife who loved him, and how he had so easily been able to confess his love to the odd girl. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes wide as he realized who cold help him with his dilemma.  
  
"Little brother, it seems I am going to pay you a visit."  
  
AN: ~Is all red in color~ I cant believe I actually went through with that chapter, ooh it's going to take days for me to stop looking like a cherry. I know it was short but it's the Prologue remember? R&R and tell me whether or not I should continue. Leave your email! 


	2. He's Not Home Right Now

Disclaimer: ~Runs around wearing a brown feather boa~ I don't own Sesshy's but lookie what I found!!!!! Wheeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! I FEEL SO PRETTY! ~Stops, stares at the crowd and runs off all embarrassed like~  
  
AN: This chapter is dedicated especially to Angel, who was the first reviewer of the story, and stopped me from taking it down. Great leaping goddesses! I just reread this chapter this morning and realized that it wasn't exactly the best. I'm redoing it. Any objections?  
  
The Need  
Chapter One: He's Not Home Right Now  
  
And so, turning with the urgency of a confused Inu-Youkai, Sesshoumaru headed towards the clearing in the forest where both the Bone Eater's Well, and his brother's hut were. He ran through the forest, his hair whipping in the wind and as soon as he was in clear view of the hut, he stopped, a pondering expression clearly defined on the features of his normally indifferent face.  
  
"I am about to ask the hanyou for help . . . do I really love Rin that much?"  
  
It was a good second later before he clamped his hand over his mouth in a very un-Sesshoumaru way, and realized what he had said. He LOVED Rin? Did he? He thought back to what had happened previously, the taste of her lips, curves of her body, he felt blood rush to his cheeks, and to another certain part of the body which had become excited long ago. He let out a soft defeated grunt before he sat down on the forest floor and thought to himself for a second. His knees were brought up to his chest, and he held his hands in his arms as he thought.  
  
"I am in love with a human. . . no, not just a human, Rin."  
  
His eyes closed as he thought and he kept quiet, weighing the pros and cons of asking his half brother for help, when he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps, and then voices.  
  
"Do you think it's another of the village women come to ask momma for help?"  
"No, she doesn't smell like a human."  
"PRETTY!"  
  
He looked up, his fangs bared to see three surprised looking children carrying firewood. All dressed in strange clothing. A boy, and two girls, all with his half brother's scent, he tried his best to smile, but that only sent the youngest, a female looking to be 4 years of age, with dark brown hair and golden eyes into tears. The boy, with white hair and blue eyes glared at Sesshoumaru and asked hotly.  
"Why did you make Kimyou cry?! What kind of jerk are you?! Picking on  
little girls! I oughta . . . " But he was interrupted but a sharp jab from the elder female, a slim young girl with golden eyes and white hair she was the mirror image of his hanyou brother.  
  
"AKKAN! Have you forgotten your uncle just as well as your manners?!"  
"Uncle?"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow curiously and finally found his voice, stating in as much of a formal voice as possible he snorted and said.  
  
"I suppose you are the dog bo---Inuyasha's children."  
  
The elder girl spoke, crossing her arms in front of her chest she muttered.  
  
"What do you want UNCLE Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru felt about ready to tear the imprudent young girl to shreds when he smelled it. The scent was strong so he was sure it was Inuyasha, but he was disappointed to see that it was only his wench, what was her name? Whatever it was, why was she pointing an arrow at him?!  
  
"Kimyou, Akkan, Moriko, get away from him now!"  
  
Calming himself as best he could he bowed, though it killed him, respectfully towards his brother's mate, taking her aback and giving him time to speak.  
  
"I wish to speak with Inuyasha"  
"What for?"  
  
The wench wasn't making it easy he gritted his teeth and said, after some hesitation . . .  
  
"I need his help."  
  
The forest shook with laughter . . .  
  
AN: Only a few minor changes, I'll make up for it next chapter ~yawn~ oh yes, GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! R&R! 


	3. Arguing With Little Children

Disclaimer: ~pulls out a wiggly rubber sword~ I will defend my ownership of fluffy with this! ~Screams and runs away when corporate business people with cell phones start charging towards her~  
  
AN: This chapter has no romance in it, so I'm sorry to any of you Hentai. I must get reviews for me to write another chapter!!  
  
The Need  
Arguing With Little Children  
  
He stood now in the small hut, arms stuck at his sides as he watched the two elder children burn a fire, ignoring him, and his brother's wench stir a bowl over an open fire. The worst part however, was that the youngest, who's name he had come to know as Kimyou, was constantly tugging his hair and calling him "Pretty Lady" and it took all his willpower to keep from throwing the little girl into oblivion, of course, the miko, who was watching him like a hawk would hurt him, and he would never receive the help he came for from his hanyou brother. Speaking of which,  
  
"So when is Inuyasha coming back again?"  
  
Kagome looked up, her blue eyes shining with amusement as she looked to her watch, she offhandedly said.  
  
"About eight hours or so."  
  
Letting out an angry growl he stomped out of the hut and into the forest, the little girl still clinging to his leg he was forced to take her along as he jumped into a tree and buried his head in his hands, letting out a series of four letter words. The girl was already entertaining her self by braiding his hair, causing his eyes to soften as he looked to her.  
  
"You're a lot like her you know, when she was little, she liked to do that too."  
  
His thoughts wandered as he remembered what Rin had looked like a decade ago, and then to how nicely her form had developed. He felt himself grow warm as he pictured mounting her, and asking her to bear his,  
  
"Heirs. Do I want Rin to bear my children?"  
  
His eyes softened at the thought of having children with Rin, a smile crossed his lips and he imaged the making of those children that is until Kimyou started crying again.  
  
"HEY! Runt, my smile is beautiful!"  
  
He raised his arm to strike the girl but was quickly hit over the head by the hilt of . . . The Tetsuaiga. Looking up he was about to yell at his half brother when he met the eyes of the elder girl, Moriko, who had already taken Kimyou from his possession and was now proceeding to say smugly.  
"My papa will never help you if you're such a jerk."  
  
That was it, Sesshoumaru was through arguing with children he retorted.  
  
"I don't need your father's help, LITTLE GIRL."  
"Fine then, I guess all you're going to be able to do about Rin-Sama is dream then."  
  
With that the girl jumped down from the tree and headed back towards the hut, counting as she waited for the reality to hit her uncle.  
  
"one, two . . . "  
"WAIT! How do you know Rin?"  
  
AN: How does she know Rin? Not my best chapter I know, but I have to make it a bit longer, then we'll get lemony, I'll blush, and the world will be swell. I must receive two reviews in order for the next chapter to come out so R&R! (Don't forget to leave your email people!) 


	4. Messing With Uncle Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I don't own the handsome, and dreamy, and stubborn, idiotic, proud, RUDE, Sesshoumaru. He belongs to Rin-Chan.  
  
AN: Definitely not the best chapter, but there will be plenty more coming out so don't flame me based on this one. Thanks for reading.  
  
The Need  
Messing With Uncle Sesshoumaru  
  
Staring at the girl's retreating figure he opened his mouth to speak, she was coming out of sight and so he gathered his voice and yelled.  
  
"WAIT! How do you know Rin?"  
  
The girl turned around with a smug look on her face, gathering the child on her hip she smiled sweetly and said,  
  
"Oh, she comes here often, to talk to mama"  
  
Rin had been sneaking out of the fortress?! He felt his anger at his beautiful companion rise and he clenched his hands at his sides as he asked the next question.  
  
"How often, exactly?"  
  
Moriko smiled, reaching out and twirling a braided strand of Sesshoumaru's hair she raised her eyebrow and said in a nonchalant voice.  
  
"Everyday, wow, around this time too."  
"What?!"  
"Just kidding."  
  
Kagome smiled as she stared at her daughter talking to Sesshoumaru, shaking her head she let out a soft laugh and called out "dinnertime!" causing Inuyasha's mirror image to run into the house, leaving Sesshoumaru with his mouth open.  
  
"What were you doing to your poor uncle Sesshoumaru?"  
"Just teaching him a lesso . . . papa is home."  
  
Indeed only a few feet away Sesshoumaru had raised his head to the wind, his eyebrow raised as he reached for his sword out of habit, quickly moving his hand and trying to calm him self as he prepared his questions. He fiddled nervously with his armor as he waited for his brother's white head to show up, and indeed it did, he was carrying a large bag, smelling of fruits and vegetables. He opened his mouth but found that words were shortcoming, and the next few things happened so quickly that he wasn't quite sure what was happening until it was over.  
"SESSHOUMARU? TETSUAIGA!"  
  
The young, annoying girl quickly dashed outside and stood in front of her uncle bravely.  
  
"Papa no! He's here to ask you for advice!"  
  
And so, the forest almost moved itself halfway around the world, and the sound of laughter could be heard from miles around.  
  
AN: -.-;; not my best, R&R if you want them to get better. 


	5. Blank Stares Osuwari And The Look

Disclaimer: Poor Sesshoumaru puppy, I don't own him, I know, I know, he must be so sad over that.  
  
AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
The Need  
Blank Stares, Osuwari, and The Look  
  
"So you're saying, that Sesshoumaru . . . is here . . . to ask . . . me . . . for help?" "That's right Papa." "And how did you find this out, Moriko?" "Well . . . "  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the conversation take place between his half-bred brother and his annoyingly brave niece. All three were inside of the hut, Inuyasha's wench, whom he had been forced to call by name was serving odd smelling noodles. Moriko was sitting on Inuyasha's lap, recounting how he, Sesshoumaru, had come about the family, and then, with a smug look on her face, how he had almost hit Kimyou (the youngest child who was braiding Sesshoumaru's hair remember?).  
  
"You almost hit my daughter?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were showing the slightest hint of red, and so Sesshoumaru answered as calmly as he could manage.  
  
"No."  
"So you're calling my other daughter a liar?"  
"No!"  
"So you're confessing?"  
"NO!"  
  
Akkan (the boy), who had been watching the seemingly pointless conversation go back and forth piped in,  
  
"So you're saying you did do it, but you're just not confessing?"  
"YES!"  
  
The entire hut went silent as they all gave a somewhat blank stare at Sesshoumaru. Moriko counted off her fingers 1, 2, and 3.  
  
"WAIT I MEAN NO!"  
  
Kagome, finally fed up with all the arguing said the one word, which brought pain to Inuyasha's backside.  
  
"OSUWARI!" (Sit for you dubbers)  
  
And with a sudden movement Inuyasha was pressed against the wooden floor of the hut, letting out a series of curses that were understandable considering his position.  
  
"KAGOME! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"  
"Because, your brother is here to ask you for help, help him, or else!"  
"Oy! Or else what?"  
  
Kagome spoke no words, only raised her eyebrow and gave him "The Look",  
  
"OKAY, OKAY I'LL HELP HIM! You don't need to be cruel woman."  
  
With a satisfied smile on her face Kagome grabbed both Kimyou and Akkan and walked outside, muttering something about wells and visiting grandmothers, leaving Moriko behind with instructions on, how to keep the peace. Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha, Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru, and the two stared and stared and stared until it felt as if their eyes would fall out. That is until Moriko let out an exasperated gasp and threw a bucket of cold water on Sesshoumaru's head.  
  
AN: WHAT IS MORIKO THINKING?! -.-;; R&R to find out (I respond to my reviews personally so don't forge to leave your email!) I want three reviews before I post the next chapter out got it?! 


	6. Sesshoumaru Beg!

Disclaimer: I refuse to own Sesshoumaru puppy until he buys himself some strong perfume, or some eggs, I like eggs (  
  
AN: This chapter is dedicated to Terrin Nyphon, and Mage of Darkness. Otherwise known as "Those Who Do Not Flame Avalon Because She Couldn't Post A New Chapter Because ff.net Was Being So Very, Very Mean To Her And Making Her Cry But They Came Along And Did Not Flame Only Reviewed So That Is Why This Chapter Has Been Dedicated To Them."  
  
The Need  
Sesshoumaru, Beg  
  
The water hit the silvery head of the Inu-Youkai with a simple, splash. Just a simple splash. One second after the entire hut was filled with a terrible, horrible, disgusting, wet-Sesshoumaru, smell. It was the smell of Sesshoumaru, wet. Moriko stood behind Sesshoumaru, her face twisted in an unusual expression for the usually calm girl. Inuyasha looked to the empty bucket, and to Sesshoumaru's wet hair, the smell finally forcing him to make the connection and do something completely unexpected.  
  
"WOOT! Good girl Moriko!"  
  
Sesshoumaru could feel his left eye twitching, had he, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, really just been soaked by a little . . . by a little girl?! His eyes began to glow red and he snapped back around, staring at the little girl, who by now had already devised a plan, in one swift sentence she brought reality, and a lot of pain crashing down onto the Tai Youkai. With a set of quick hands she slipped a white prayer bead necklace around Sesshoumaru's head, and screamed in the loudest voice she could.  
  
"BEG!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha did his best to stifle the laugh that came to his lips, to no avail mind you, the soft snorts and grunts could easily be heard. Moriko stared down at her uncle Sesshoumaru, arms crossed over her chest. Sesshoumaru, well Sesshoumaru was now on his knees before Moriko, his eyes wide with fright as he realized what had happened to him.  
  
He, Sesshoumaru, had been leashed.  
  
Quirkily, Inuyasha pipped in,  
  
"Well Sesshoumaru, we'd better start your training."  
  
"Training?"  
  
Chuckling evilly, Inuyasha nodded and motioned for Sesshoumaru to follow him outside, Moriko following behind her dad whistling a happy tune.  
  
AN: Short and sweet and to the point, the necklace and Beg will be semi- important during the next few chapters, so R&R, and after four reviews I'll post the next chapter. 


	7. Daisies

Disclaimer: Poor Sesshoumaru puppy man. Aw, he is just so happy that he's crying. (I finally caught him and he's in my closet) **points to the closet where the muffled sobs** (of joy) are coming from. Eep! **Runs from the CIA peoples that come looking for her**  
  
AN: I'm trying to make this chapter just a little bit longer then the last, but I'm not sure how it will go, read the author's notes at the end to get my feedback. This chapter might have a bit of cursing in it, so read at your own risk.  
  
The Need  
Daisies  
  
With a somewhat irritated sigh Inuyasha shook his head and looked to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Okay, try again."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there, in the middle of the open field where anyone could look at him, holding a bunch of mangled flowers, his left eyebrow was twitching, he stunk, and, the idiotic necklace was itching him.  
  
"We've been at this for two fucki---"  
  
"SESSHOUMARU, BEG!"  
  
There was a thumping sound, a growling sound, a laughing sound, and an tsk tsk tsk sound. All related to the fact that Sesshoumaru was now on his knees before Moriko.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
  
"Rin doesn't like bad language"  
  
That sentence was enough to calm him down, he was doing this for Rin, he would behave, and then, he would eat Moriko, Yes, that seemed a satisfactory plan. Raising his eyebrow Inuyasha muttered and handed him a new bunch of flowers.  
  
"Okay Sesshoumaru, try again."  
  
Nodding Sesshoumaru stood up straight and forced a smile that would have made Kimyou cry louder then non-humanly possible (lol tells you something about his smile) and said  
  
"Rin, these smelly weeds are for you."  
  
Inuyasha smacked his forehead, Moriko shook her head disappointedly, Sesshoumaru looked around wondering what he had done wrong.  
  
"They're called, Daisies Sesshoumaru, now try again."  
  
"Rin, I forced Jaken into picking these Daisies for you, take them now."  
  
Exasperated Inuyasha gave Moriko a glance and nodded.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Beg"  
  
**THUMP**  
  
AN: Okay, maybe it was around the same length as the last one, but : * ( I don't feel good and I wanna go home! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Red Alert

Disclaimer: THE CIA PEOPLE TOOK FLUFFY! WWAAAHHHH NOW ALL I HAVE LEFT ARE HIS TEARS ~holds them up~ the bidding starts at $50000000000000000000000000000 anyone?  
  
AN: Ah, I have had some doubts for the past few dates about whether or not I am going to continue writing this fanfiction, or any others for that matter, but for now, enjoy this chapter, and yes, it is another filler chapter until I decide whether or not to continue, feel free to review with your feedback.  
  
The Need  
Red Alert  
  
"Rin, these daisies are for you."  
  
The entire area within a fifty-mile radius was mute. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Moriko had been at it for the entire night. And now, here they were, several "begs", smacks of the foreheads, and curses later. It was already afternoon of the next day, Inuyasha's wench had come home, and he had finally done it. Everything was perfect, that is until the horrible truth was spoken . . .  
  
"Dad . . . I think we're going to have to teach uncle Sesshoumaru the name of another flower."  
  
Sweatdropping, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru turned to stare at a now barren patch of what used to be a field of daises. Moriko stood, in the middle of it, holding up a half dead daisy, a slightly amused expression on her face until she saw the glowering faces of the two Inu Youkai.  
  
"Or we could move onto the next part of the training."  
  
Sesshoumaru, all the while, was thinking to himself about the worth of doing this. He loved Rin, he had come to admit that much, but was it worth being bossed around by his hanyou brother and his spirited girl-child to be able to admit it? Taking in a deep breath of air to maintain his composition he didn't hear it until it was being shouted in his ear.  
  
"RED ALERT, RIN SAMA IS HERE, HIDE HIDE!"  
  
Rin . . . Was . . . Here . . . the three words didn't register until he took in another quick breath, her delicious scent upon it. RIN WAS HERE. A thousand kinds of panic spread through his head, that is until he felt the pain on his left ear, Akkan (loud annoying boy) and Moriko were dragging him behind the bushes as Inuyasha's wench went out to greet Rin. Already his head was being stuffed underneath a bush, and he could hear Rin's sniffling voice, and smell the salt of her tears.  
  
"Ka-Kag-Kagome-sama, may I please speak with you?"  
"Oh, Rin dear, what's wrong?"  
"It's about, Men."  
  
Rin was thinking about men, quite possibly a man. Whoever it was, Sesshoumaru had already decided the bastards' fate.  
  
DEATH  
  
AN: Not my best chapter, I've said it before and this time it is true. I apologize, someone please review and tell me what you think. No flames, I'm dishearted enough as it is. 


	9. Turning Up

Disclaimer: Curse those meddling copyrights. I don't own the Inu peoples yet, but one day!  
  
AN: It's very much likely that I will stop writing soon, but until I can get all of that cleared away here is a new chapter, probably a filler, I don't know I haven't planned it out.  
  
The Need  
Turning Up  
  
Sesshoumaru, Lord Of The Western Lands, the unforgiving, merciless youkai, was crouching underneath a window eavesdropping on his human companion, and if all went well, his human mate. Moriko stood inside the hut, stirring the stew and making a few tsking sounds as she glanced towards the window. Akkan was crouched beside his uncle, trying to hold back his snorts of laughter as he watched the Tai Inu-Youkai's face get redder and redder despite his attempts to quell the emotions that were raging within him. He had been listening to Rin cry for a good hour now, and like his brother, though he hated to admit it, he couldn't stand the soft female sobs that were coming from the hut.  
  
"I just don't know what to do. I've always been such a child and its so odd, but Kagome nee-san I really think that I . . . well I think that I . . . "  
  
She was going to say it, he felt his heart sink to his feet and then explode in dark, smoky, colours. How DARE she say it, about someone besides him, he had worked the entire day to be able to express his affections for her, and this was how she thanked him?! That vile tempress toyed with his heart and . . .  
  
"I think I'm in love with Sesshomaru-Sama"  
  
He nearly let out a howl (don't forget he's a puppy boy) of joy, until that stupid Akkan boy clamped his hand over his mouth. It made no difference now. Things were definitely turning up.  
  
An incredibly short chapter, but hey, I thought that Sesshoumaru needed a little boost. Hearing that he probably wont mind getting "begged" so many times u.u right? 


	10. Dirty Dancing P1

Disclaimer: Ooo Aaa, Stare. That's all I can do at them. Stare. You know why? BECAUSE I DON'T OWN FLUFFY-KINS!  
  
AN: I am going to try really, really hard to make this a longer chapter, read the AN at the end to see what I think once I'm done.  
  
The Need  
Dirty Dancing P1.  
  
She had said it, he had the green light. Sesshoumaru was ecstatic, he had been training for the entire day ever since Rin had left, still sniffling but slightly consoled. For the entire time Sesshoumaru had learned how to be polite, apologize (though it still pained him), and even how to stifle some of his pride. He had only been "Begged" twelve times during the whole process (Only?). Panting he had just finished learning how to ask her to dance. . . all that was left now was actually learning how to dance. For this task, Inu-Yasha had brought in his Miko wench.  
  
"Alright Sesshoumaru, this is really easy. It's called a waltz."  
  
Nodding numbly Sesshoumaru watched with some jealous as his half-brother took his wench in his arms and dance with her. Crossing his arms over his chest he kept his gaze on their feet, ignoring the smirks that were coming from Inu-Yasha and the sympathetic pats on arm that were coming from Moriko. He could hear Inuyasha's wench giving him instructions and pointing out what Inuyasha was doing wrong. And outwardly he appeared to be listening. Inwardly however, he was placing Rin and himself in their place. A goofy grin on his face appeared as he thought of other possible "dances" that he would perform with Rin. He kept imagining such things until he was snapped back into reality by a light blow from the Tetsuaiga's hilt.  
  
"Earth to Sesshoumaru, come in."  
"I'm paying attention hanyou."  
"What did you call me?!"  
"Hanyou, its what you are!"  
  
Sweatdropping slightly as she watched the brother's arguments decrease in age and intelligence she mumbled a quick , "Osuwari" , and then spoke cheerfully to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Alright, your turn now"  
  
Scoffing, Sesshoumaru made a snorting noise and quickly muttered.  
  
"I'm not dancing with you wench"  
  
Several replies came to this comment. From Akkan telling him that his mother was not a wench, to the Tetsuaiga being unsheathed, A couple of begs, and a threat about being sent off into "Tokyo" without a map. Finally after everything had quieted, and Sesshoumaru had finished wiping the dirt off his clothing Kagome said in an almost too satisfied tone.  
  
"Alright then, you can practice with Inuyasha"  
  
AN: o.o So I lied about it being longer, ~shrugs~ if you want them longer, or if you want them to stop entirely, R&R. I still need comments on whether or not I should keep writing fanfiction. I would really appreciate it. Don't forget to leave your email in your reviews. Thanks a lot! 


	11. Dirty Dancing P2

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this again, I don't own fluffy- Kins, because if I did I would be cuddling him and asking him what the feather boa was for, but instead I am only writing about his perfection  
  
AN: A new chapter **Gasp** I didn't expect to write this chapter so no flames, u.u who will lead in the passionate dance that is the tango? No one, Sesshoumaru is learning the Waltz.  
  
The Need  
  
Dirty Dancing P2  
  
"What do you mean you get to lead!"  
  
"I mean I get to lead"  
  
"But I'm older"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You should respect my right to lead you"  
  
"I'm ahead of you big bro, don't forget, I already have a mate"  
  
"You dirty rotten"  
  
"Sit"  
  
"Beg"  
  
**Thump**  
  
**Crash**  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
"OY WENCH, WHAT DID I DO"  
  
Already, another half day wasted by pointless arguments. Kagome, exasperated, grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and muttered, in a voice that said do or die.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is leading because he's the one that is learning how to dance, now be a good boy and help your brother"  
  
"No way, I'm not being led by Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Inuyasha. . . "  
  
"Yes ma'm"  
  
"That's better"  
  
Snickering loudly Sesshoumaru watched as his little brother gave into his woman. A part of him knew that he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help it . . .  
  
"Submissive to your mate Inuyasha?"  
  
"BEG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"!&#&$(@#&*@#$$&@*$*@&!(!~!*#*$&*#$&"  
  
Saucer eyed the entire family stared at Sesshoumaru, who was now ungracefully kneeled in front of Moriko, who had a proud smirk on her face as she stared down to her uncle. Finally after getting up, the "couple" went through the first steps of the waltz, finally when they were just about through, Kagome instructed Sesshoumaru to dip Inuyasha. Doing so with a small smile on his face, he gracefully dropped his little brother unceremoniously onto the ground.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BEG." "It was worth it" Sesshoumaru thought, as he lay face first onto the ground, waiting another half hour before it would finally come off. Soon, he would be ready for Rin.  
  
AN: I know, it took me ages to write, but you have to remember that I don't want to write anymore, I'm doing this for you guys so no flames! 


	12. Rumors

Disclaimer: **Elmer Fudd voice** eh eh eh eh eh eh I'wm huwnting Sesshouwmaru. The poor baby ran away from me, and towards the woods, he must have gotten scared, everyone does when it's time to take a bath. Sesshoumaru! Come Out! (O.o if I had any rights or title to him, I wouldn't be hunting him)  
  
AN: Dum, Dum, Dum! ~Thunder~ ~lightning~ Sesshoumaru is taking a break and going back to his fortress, what mishaps and rumors will be started? So sorry, this chapter isn't romantic or funny . . . : (  
  
The Need  
Rumors  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around his fortress suspiciously all eyes were on him as he walked through the halls. He could hear the hushed whispers and his name mingled in them. His left eyebrow was twitching as he remembered how he had come upon this day off, his hands still clenched into fists at the memory.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru had walked into the hut, the front of his clothing covered in dirt. Moriko was sitting, entertaining her younger siblings with some story of their father's exploits. With a snorting sound he turned to where he smelt the scent of food, only to meet his half brother's smirk. Inuyasha was standing there, his arms wrapped around his mate's waist. She was stirring a pot of soup on some odd contraption (portable stove, they're the best!) propped up on a table. Flashing him a satisfied grin Inuyasha proceeded to whisper a few words into his mate's ear, causing her to giggle. Sesshoumaru could feel his blood boil, that bastard was teasing him! Just because he didn't have a mate, damn him. Warming his muscles he got ready to pounce his half brother before he felt himself be touched on the arm by Moriko.  
  
"Papa, maybe Uncle Sesshoumaru could use a day off."  
  
Trying to hold back his laughter Inuyasha nodded approvingly and then went back to "talking" with his mate, leaving Sesshoumaru to storm out of the hut angrily.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
He listened wearily to the chatter around him, eyes watching him curiously. Giggles and whispers could be heard, and even with his sensitive ears he could not hear the half of them. He received pats on the backs from the males, and dismayed looks from the females. All the while he felt his patience wear down. He was about to storm off and hunt to release his anger when he felt a tap at his shoulder, that did it, turning around and snarling, his eyes glowing red he found himself faced with a misty eyed Rin, who turned, with a small sob, and ran into her room. His eyes growing wide he looked around and growled in a death low voice to the demons within the neutral center of his fortress  
  
"Get out. . . now"  
  
None being stupid enough to disobey everyone quickly left the presence of the angered Inu youkai. All but Jaken, who was squirming as he held onto the collar of his robes.  
  
"Jaken, what is everyone whispering about? Tell me! Now!"  
  
When the toad demon gave only a small yelp as a reply he held him up to his face and asked once more.  
  
"What are they talking about Jaken?"  
  
"M-mi-Milord, people are saying that yo . . . "  
  
"That I what Jaken?"  
  
"ThatLordSesshoumaruHasChosenAMate."  
  
AN: Dum Dum Dum. Every good romance needs conflict, this is going to be our conflict. Have Rin's feelings changed now that she believes Sesshoumaru is in love with another? Tune into the next episode of The Need. R&R and don't forget your email addys! 


	13. Dont Speak

Disclaimer: ~stares blankly~ I do not own Inuyasha, I have not been brainwashed by the CIA, I do not own Inuyasha . . . (Nor do I own No Doubt or their song Don't Speak.)  
  
AN: Another chapter of The Need! There is a tiny bit of angst in this chapter. LOL! It's a song-fic chapter sorry guys couldn't help myself. I plan to make this chapter at least four pages long (compared to the normal 1 ½ pages I usually do)  
  
!CHEESE WARNING!  
  
The Need  
  
Don't Speak  
  
"A mate?!"  
  
Jaken stared saucer eyed at his charge. The retainer nodded mutely, afraid of what would follow.  
  
"They are saying that I have chosen a mate?! Where would they get that stupid idea?"  
  
"W-we-well milord has been absent for three days, and he has the scent of a demon female on him"  
  
Sesshoumaru straightened, rigid, he took a quick smell of himself before picking up Moriko's scent. He would kill that girl. No matter how many "begs" it took. Pushing that out of his mind he found his eyes wandering down the hall, resting upon the door to Rin's room. The young girl had run into there, and he could still picture her face when she had gone. She looked, heartbroken. For the first time in his life the tai-youkai felt...stupid. (funny seeing as how he seems to act it all the time)  
  
~"You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Everyday together . . . Always"~  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his hand to knock on the wooden door. Since when had he knocked to enter her room? Almost involuntarily he remembered how much Rin had changed over the years, in body and mind. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the room, meeting an excruciating sight.  
  
~"I really feel  
  
That I'm losing  
  
My best friend  
  
I can't believe this could be  
  
The End"~  
  
Rin sat, sniffling atop her bed. Her hair in a flurry around her, her pale cheeks streaked red with tears rolling down the silken skin. How shocking it had been for her, to come home after confessing to Kagome only to hear the rumors. Sesshoumaru-sama had chosen a mate.  
  
~"If love's so strong  
  
You're letting go  
  
And if it's real then  
  
I don't want to know"~  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to explain himself, thinking of all the wonderful spouting words of love that would come out. Only to hear a croaking sound come from deep within his throat. Mentally he wished he had some "daisies" to give to her, or the courage to take her into his arms, but all he could do is stare. Opening his mouth once more he prepared to explain before he was interrupted.  
  
~"Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explain'  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts"~  
  
Rin cut him off angrily, she looked up, her eyes red with tears as she spoke fiercely. Fighting all her greater urges to jump into his arms and beg him for a kiss she spoke what her heart was begging her not to.  
  
"Don't speak, I know, don't explain...I don't need to know this...I'm happy for you Sesshoumaru-sama, please leave me alone now. Go...enjoy the company of your beloved...GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
~"Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinkin'  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"~  
  
She thought . . . no . . . it wasn't true, but he couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes, which he knew were pooling with tears. And she had called him sama...not kun. She hadn't called him that in years. He fought, the greatest battle he had ever trailed, trying to find the words, to explain, to give her reasons, to take the pain he had inflicted upon her away. But instead, he stepped out of the room, tears slipping down his cheeks.  
  
~"Memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty, frightening"~  
  
Letting out a heartbroken whimper she placed her fair head on the pillow and sobbed. Her entire life with Sesshoumaru flashed through her mind. Taunting her, only to end in a blank. What would come next? Would he leave her? Would he hate her? The thought frightened her.  
  
~"Out of the dark  
  
For both  
  
You and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I'll sit and cry"~  
  
As soon as he was in his room he collapsed, not bothering to draw the curtains he sat down, leaning against the wall for support, burying his face into the sleeves of his robes he sobbed as he had never sobbed before. His chest aching from the weight it now carried within it.  
  
~"Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explain'  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
No, no, no, no !"~  
  
She ran, it was all she could do, she ran out of the fortress into the garden, tripping and landing with a soft cry into the flower bed. She didn't care, she just sobbed openly, the servants and even Jaken coming to watch the poor girl, shaking their heads sympathetically.  
  
~ "Don't speak,  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts"~  
  
Sesshoumaru ran as well, going towards Rin only to have Jaken stand in his way. He was about to slash the green toad into several pieces, stopping when he saw the mirrored pain in his eyes. Nodding he watched from afar as Rin sobbed, inwardly sobbing with her.  
  
~"It's so lending  
  
You gotta stop pretending . . . Oh wee ooh"~  
  
Rin looked up, into his eyes. Was he ashamed, he was staying away from her, looking away she stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes, walking coolly past him, the tears ruining the air of indifference.  
  
~"You and me  
  
I can see us dying  
  
Aren't we?!"~  
  
He watched her walk away, he could see the way her shoulders slumped and the way her steps were longer, he could see his heart being trailed behind her in broken pieces. He called after her, and she turned, he felt hope rise in his chest when she . . .  
  
~"Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explain'  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts"~  
  
Slapped him, she had just slapped him. She could still feel the sing across her palm, and she felt her breath quicken. That was it, she would be dead, closing her eyes awaiting for the impact she found that it did not come. And opened her eyes to see, this time, the demon lord walking away from her.  
  
~ "No, no don't speak,  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts" ~  
  
He deserved it, but his damned pride! It wouldn't let him apologize. He did the only sane thing he could find in his choices, he walked away. The ghost of fear was evident in the eyes that surrounded him as he walked tactfully back into his study. Holding back his pain.  
  
~ "Don't tell me cause it hurts!!!"~  
  
The sun, set upon the broken hearted couple, and the "tsking" manor. No one ate dinner that night. The only sounds coming from the entire fortress were the stifled sobs of Rin, only an occasional hiccup or two coming from her room.  
  
~"I know what you're saying  
  
So please stop explainin  
  
Don't speak  
  
Don't speak  
  
Don't speak  
  
Oh!"~  
  
As Sesshoumaru lay in his bed he thought of Rin. Sleep did not come for him, and he could smell her tears on the breeze, and the sobs that emitted from the lips he was so used seeing turned upwards. The weight in him grew heavier and he felt he needed release, so he looked out the window and the full moon and did the only thing that he could.  
  
~ "I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
I know you're good  
  
I know you're good  
  
I know you're real good  
  
Oh!"~  
  
Rin, who had been lying in bed sobbing shot up at the sound. A howl, it held a million emotions and gave off only one at the same time. There was love and regret, and loss and pain all in one, she collapsed at the window, tears still streaking down her face.  
  
~"La, la, la, la  
  
La, la, la, la  
  
No! No!  
  
Ooh, ooh, Oooh!  
  
Pushin' me pushin' me  
  
Darlin'  
  
Pushin' me, pushin' me  
  
Darlin'"~  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped out of his fortress and headed back towards the hut. He would train, he would train as if it were for his very life. There was no way that he would lose her, there was no way. He would win Rin's love back.  
  
~"Pushin' me, pushin' me  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Pushin' me pushin' me  
  
Darlin'  
  
Pushin' me, pushin' me  
  
Darlin'  
  
Pushin' me, pushin' me"~  
  
Rin awoke that morning to find that Sesshoumaru had left, but had not quite left her without anything. Jaken had come in with a message from Sesshoumaru, a request rather. One that she intended to follow, if not out of curiosity, than out of love.  
  
"Wait for me."  
  
An: AAAHHHHH! IT'S CHEESY AND IT'S FIVE PAGES LONG AND IT'S MINE! Anyone who flames shall receive a painful, fatal wound on behalf of heartbroken Sesshoumaru over here. ~Points to sobbing Inu-Youkai behind her~ I shouldn't have let him read this chapter. Bwahahaha! I think I'm going to cry though, I know I said a little angst, but is it me or is this more than a little heart wrenching? Tell me what you think you guys, I have SERIOUS writer's block and I can't get rid of it. I need reviews to cheer me up! I can't believe how cheesy this thing is though . . . wow. 


	14. A Little More Conversation

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru-sama is mine! ~Battles CIA agents all Matrix-style as Sesshoumaru watches with mild amusement~  
  
AN: Bwahahaha! A new chapter of The Need completed! Up much sooner than I expected. mind you so don't flame! I have also decided that I will make the last chapter a Song Chapter, just to annoy people! This is a dialogue chapter, more dialogue then description.  
  
The Need  
  
(LOL I typed The Ned)  
  
A Little More Conversation  
  
"MY FOOT!"  
  
"Yes, it is quite large Inuyasha."  
  
"Say that again Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Your foot is quite large"  
  
"You motherfu..."  
  
"Inuyasha, be nice!"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Oh yes dear, I shall bend to your will."  
  
"You are treading on dangerous ground uncle Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Silence whelp."  
  
"What did you just call my daughter?"  
  
"It's alright papa"  
  
"We don't have to help you Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Like your wife would let you stop."  
  
"Beg"  
  
It was another normal day of training. Sesshoumaru had come upon the hut in the middle of the night, knocking on the door loudly until Moriko roused and opened the door to see the tear streaked face of Sesshoumaru. His clothes were mussed and out of place, his hair matted and dull, his eyes full of pain. He had been ushered into the hut and was questioned until he started insisting upon training. It was now three hours later and he still hadn't managed to perfect his waltz. Finally, and thankfully, Kagome suggested that they move onto his conversational skills.  
  
"Alright, so how do you greet Rin in the morning?"  
  
"I greet her?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru! You don't even greet her?"  
  
"I umm...I grunt sometimes!"  
  
"Yea big bro, that's always a heart throbber."  
  
"What would you know?! And do not call me 'big bro'. If anything 'big brother' would be preferable."  
  
"Look around bro, I'm the one with the mate!"  
  
Kagome stared at the conversational ball went back and forth between the two brothers, a look of annoyance crossing her face. Standing up she motioned to Akkan, who smacked both inu-youkai upside the head.  
  
"Now. Sesshoumaru, you should say something nice, like Good Morning Rin."  
  
"The sun has risen, make sure you have a good day, or else."  
  
Inuyasha was purple from the air he was holding within him, trying his hardest not to invoke the wrath of his wife. Moriko was giving a sympathetic pat on the shoulder to her Uncle. And Kagome was trying to figure out why she had agreed to help.  
  
"Now, just say it like I say it. You look nice this morning Rin."  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, do not speak like that."  
  
"Alright, well, say it to the best of your abilities."  
  
"Rin, the sight of you makes my aroused."  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Why don't you just pounce and ravage the poor girl?!"  
  
"Very well then, I shall return."  
  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC."  
  
"Real smooth with the ladies bro."  
  
"Silence yourself hanyou before I have to."  
  
"I have a mate, I hate a mate, I hate a mate."  
  
"Stop rubbing it in!"  
  
"Kids, do you love your papa?"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yes papa"  
  
Oh yes, it was another normal day of training...until they heard a voice...  
  
"Kagome sweetheart! You forgot your pajamas!"  
  
"MOM?!"  
  
AN: Tee hee hee! What havoc will Kagome's mother wreak on Sesshoumaru?? Tune in next time for the exciting adventures of Pretty Senshi Sesshoumaru! R&R and don't forget your emails! 


	15. Mother Knows Best

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, than I would also have the power to keep Fanfiction.net's server from going down every five days, but I don't, and I cant.  
  
AN: Sorry guys, I still have writer's block and I'm not sure how this chapter is going to go. I need feedback, this story will be over in the next five or so chapters, and I'm a little low on ideas at the moment.  
  
The Need  
  
Mother Knows Best  
  
Sesshoumaru flexed his claws, in, out, in, out...How long would it take him to slaughter this woman? Not even three seconds, then again...He looked up and stared warily at Kagome, who was giving him an almost murderous glance. Inuyasha was playing Jacks with his children, and he? Well, he had been degraded enough already, he had been subdued by a child, and had the fact that he was mate-less rubbed in his face. But this was really ridiculous.  
  
"Kagome dear, pass the hair spray."  
  
His beautiful mane, his pride and joy, woe was he, it was being tortured by the smell of chemicals and sticky stuff. At the moment that "Higurashi- sama" had caught sight of his hair, she had insisted upon washing, brushing, and styling it. Being the man of dignity that he was, he had refused, that is until he had been reminded that Rin might like to run her hands through soft silky strands. So that, and a few warning looks from Moriko and Kagome had brought him into this situation. He could feel his mane be tugged back into what Kagome called a "low pony-tail" and he had sniffed indignantly, mumbling that dog demon's tails were much more appealing.  
  
"All done Mr. Sesshoumaru dear."  
  
He was about to speak when he realized that Higurashi-sama was eyeing his clothing with a scrutinizing look. She wouldn't dare, these clothes were of the finest silk, she wouldn't dare...  
  
~*~*~*~Fifteen Minutes Later ~*~*~*~  
  
He couldn't believe she had dared. He let out an angry grunt as he stepped out of the hut, dressed in an uncomfortably tight black shirt, and what Inuyasha had laughingly called "jeans" of the same color. He didn't see why his normal clothes couldn't be washed, for some reason Higurashi-sama had insisted upon him trying the odd clothes from the future, which Inuyasha was also sporting. Apparently Higurashi-sama did not approve of clothing from their era. He could have killed the woman, if, in fact, she had not been carefully grooming his father's pelt. Part of him felt a twinge, his mother used to do that. For a second he could feel his eyes cloud with memories from his childhood, before Inuyasha's mother had come into the picture. Thinking back on it, none of it had been her fault. The woman had been taken up as a mate by a dog demon, whom she loved. She had tried her best to be friends with Sesshoumaru, and had never tried to take the place of mother. But he had ended up pushing everyone, and everything away. He met Higurashi-sama's eyes and he recognized the warm look of caring and kindness that had been in Inuyasha's mother's eyes. Grunting merely for show he muttered.  
  
"What about this?"  
  
"I liked him better in the red."  
  
"Red is my color."  
  
"He looks good in it too."  
  
"What about red with black?"  
  
"I wonder if we could cut his hair?"  
  
"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!"  
  
"What about curling it?"  
  
"Shirley Sesshoumaru . . . it could work."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pink!"  
  
A few minutes later he was pushed into the hut carrying a set of pink clothes, at Kimyou's (the youngest girl remember?) request. Since when had he become such a pushover? Oh, yes, since the girl had learned that he hated to see females cry. He went through what seemed like millions of shades and clothes and shoes and other such things before they finally decided. A pair of black baggy "jeans", a white button up shirt with the top buttons undone, and his pelt, upon his insistence. (I have no fashion sense, a friend suggested this, if you disagree, review and tell me what you think he should wear, you're the readers.) Carefully setting the clothes aside. They went back to his training, this time, it was dangerous, this time, it was serious, this time...It was table manners, which they insisted apon seeing. Even though he had already been quite trained in them...Though it was a few centuries past.  
  
AN: Writer's block, that is my excuse for this chapter and I'm going to cling to it like there is no tomorrow. Review! And don't forget your email addresses. I also need story ideas! SOMEONE GIVE ME A STORY IDEA! 


	16. Time Out

Disclaimer: In all the chapters we have spent together, do you honestly think that I would go as low as to hypnotize Inuyasha into thinking I'm Kagome? No. Exactly. ~runs off dressed in Kagome's school fuku~  
  
AN: I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever. Please don't hate me! I'd like to thank Silver Magicraft, who has so kindly become my editor and helped me revamp these chapters. This is really a filler outfit, and I promise to update very soon this week. Here's Time Out.  
  
The Need  
  
Time Out  
  
"So what do you say?"  
  
"Give me the damn food."  
  
"Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Please give me the food, human."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY MOTHER?"  
  
"Young man, I have half a mind to give you a time out!"  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, do not take 'time outs', plus you have no right to call me young, human."  
  
"Let's try this again."  
  
Sesshoumaru was being served his food. Of course whenever he was home in his fortress, his servants would serve his food silently, then leave. Sighing and closing his eyes, remembering that he was doing this for Rin, he placed the most genuine smile on his lips possible, and growled out,  
  
"Itadakimasu."  
  
"Good Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Now give me my damn food woman!"  
  
"Alright! That's it!"  
  
Grabbing him by the ear Mrs. Higurashi pulled him into the hut that belonged to Kagome and Inuyasha, snatching a stool up she sat him down and said in a voice that would scare a thousand gods.  
  
"TIME OUT!"  
  
"You can't give me a time out, I am the Lord of the Western Lands!"  
  
"An extra five minutes for talking back! Now face the wall!"  
  
"But...why is there something wrong with this picture? You have no right to do this to me, and you do not have the power to."  
  
"Stop talking and face the wall!" "Sessoumaru...BEG!" "Damnable human wenches." "Don't speak of my daughter like that, or my mother-in-law!" "For the last time, TIME OUT and stop talking...Or do you think Rin will be happy if you try to harm me? I think she would be quite mad, actually." "I'm only doing this for Rin..."  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha dear?"  
  
"You're my hero."  
  
"I know dear."  
  
And so, Sesshoumaru the Lord of the Western Lands, had a time out.  
  
AN: REVIEW! 


	17. Table Manners P1

Disclaimer: ~bobbles head~ I only own cosplay, I have Inuyasha's ears, Sesshy's sexy feather boa, and soon Kagome's bow and arrow, and (not quite so) soon THE WORLD!  
  
AN: Told you I would update, prepare yourself for a crash course in all things Japanese (table manners anyway) bwahahahaha! This chapter is another filler, but it's a long one, and I thought that it would be rather informative for those of you that want to know a bit more about Japanese table manners. (I'm guessing about three more chapters left in this story : ( )  
  
The Need  
  
Table Manners P1  
  
Sesshoumaru stared defiantly at the bowl of rice on his plate. The way that he wasn't blinking one must have assumed he was having a staring contest with said bowl of rice. Kagome, Inuyasha, Mrs. Higurashi, Moriko, Akkan, and Kimyou watched as Sesshoumaru raised his chopsticks . . . or at least they were watching him raise his chopsticks until Mrs. Higurashi smacked them out of his hand.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I told you to hold them at the near end of the chopstick, not in the middle, try again." (AN: True rule, they are to be held at the near end)  
  
Growling angrily he set his chopsticks down with the end to the right, and immediately received a quaint little "beg" from Moriko, who looked apologetically to her uncle, Mrs. Higurashi immediately spoke up in a kind voice, though she was the one who had ordered the beg.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, when you set your chopsticks down, it is always with the ends to the left." (AN: Another true rule)  
  
His left eyebrow twitching he quickly snatched his chopsticks up, and set them back down in the proper direction, receiving a cheerful smile from Mrs. Higurashi for his actions. The urge to slash the woman into two separate halves was beginning to overwhelm his senses, and then he thought of Rin, for now . . . he would tolerate this . . . human . . . later . . . along with Moriko . . . she would be eaten.  
  
"Sesshoumaru . . . dear . . . don't grab your chopsticks using your palm, try again." (AN: true rule #3 using your palm is how a sword is handled, this is seen as aggressive)  
  
Yes . . . this woman would definitely be eaten. Growling once again he picked up his chopsticks, and stuck them directly into the rice bowl, which was resting on the table. The next thing to happen surprised everyone but Kagome and Akkan, Mrs. Higurashi fainted. As she was given several questioning looks Kagome let out a nervous laugh and replied.  
  
"You're supposed to pick up your rice bowl, and you NEVER (AN: NEVER EVER) stick your chopsticks directly into the rice, that is only done at funerals." (AN: True, they do this, and place it over the dead person's head so they will never be hungry in the next world.)  
  
"Oy, Kagome, is it just me or does this seem kind of pointless."  
  
"For once, I agree with the hanyou."  
  
"Uncle Sesshoumaru, Rin is always very polite when she eats."  
  
"Yea Fluffy, you should be more like her."  
  
"Say that again hanyou."  
  
"Sure fluffy."  
  
"GENTLEMEN"  
  
Everyone looked up to see a revived Mrs. Higurashi. Sesshoumaru's face paled, as she looked more frightening them a million revived Inutaisho (the popular name for Inu and Sesshy's father).  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I know you didn't mean it . . . but . . . "  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And so, everyone watched as Sesshoumaru ran off, in the direction of the setting sun.  
  
"He'll be back right?"  
  
"I hope so mama"  
  
AN: IT WASN'T FUNNY! WWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH I lost my funny powers! : ( I'm all depressed now, so you have to review. 


	18. Preparations

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Inuyasha, I also own some beautiful beachfront property in Florida, and the Brooklyn Bridge, anyone interested?  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to update. This story is coming to a close and my creative juices aren't . . . juicing. I've been sick anyways and like I said before, this story only has two or three more chapters left. Next chapter will be Sessh and Rin's dinner, the next will be the umm. . . ~blush~ lemon . . . and the third would be an epilogue. Of course I am open to suggestions and hope that you choose to make them as you click that little tiny button down there and review!  
  
The Need  
  
Preparations (Part 2 of Table Manners)  
  
The entire gang was moving at lightning speed. Defying the laws of geometry Mrs. Higurashi had been able to bring a medium sized wooden table and a lace table cover. Kagome and Moriko had been working tediously in the Higurashi Shrine's kitchen, preparing several different foods to the best of their abilities. Inuyasha had been drilling Sesshoumaru, a rather indignant Sesshoumaru mind you, on table manners. Kimyou had been running around assisting everyone. Akkan, ever a romantic (though he would deny such a thing) had purchased some votive candles and was setting them on the table. Kagome was serving ever yummy meal of (this is a list of my favorite Japanese dishes in case you haven't noticed ^.^') Shrimp and vegetable tempura, cucumber rolls, fried soft shell crab, and of course, rice. Small bowls of ginger and wasabi were to the side. Mrs. Higurashi had gone through the trouble to prepare snows of strawberry and peach for drinks and with nightfall just beginning to set in, the scene for romance was set. It was a few minutes into the admiration of their fine work before they noticed the obvious.  
  
"Uhh . . .where is Rin?"  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, assumed you would bring her, Half-breed."  
  
"ME? WHY SHOULD I BRING HER, SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND."  
  
"This Sesshoumaru was busy trying on his different clothes you worthless mutt!"  
  
"Stop arguing, we have to figure out a way to get Rin here, fast."  
  
Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and raised his brow expectantly. Almost instantaneously Jaken was groveling at his feet, asking how he could be of use to his master. Then the toad demon looked up to see the impressed faces of Inuyasha, and several others. Jumping up and clutching his staff in hand he stood In an amusingly protective position in front of Sesshoumaru, giving a warning growl to Akkan and Kimyou.  
  
"You lowly humans! Get away from my master Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Jaken . . . "  
  
"Shoo! Shoo! Get away dirty child"  
  
"Jaken . . . . . "  
  
"Step away before I kill you all!"  
  
"JAKEN!"  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Jaken?"  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Bring Rin here."  
  
"B-but Lord Sesshoumaru . . . Rin is still . . .a little . . . depressed. . . m'lord"  
  
"Bring her now toad, or you'll find yourself in two pieces."  
  
"EEP! Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
So scuttling off went the humorously terrified toad youkai. Sesshoumaru giving an approving nod in his direction before calmly grabbing his clothing and going into the small hut. Not bothering to turn around he called back behind him as if speaking to servents.  
  
"This, Sesshoumaru will change now, you humans keep working."  
  
Though grudgingly, and after having to subdue Inuyasha several times in the process, everything was ready. There were candles, and the soft warm sounds of a string orchestra CD that Mrs. Higurashi had brought along. The food was placed out decoratively, looking almost too good to eat, and more like some stunning ornament. The mood was set, for confessions . . . of love  
  
AN: I know, I know! That was horrible! (Don't you just love the ending?) Please don't hurt me over the length the lemon will be arriving in the chapter after the next. I'm so embarrassed talking about it that I'm going to stop here. GGAAAHHH I had to read all these lemon stories for inspiration! I'm going to go wash my brain and eyes out with soap. 


	19. Candle Lit Romance

Disclaimer: As you should all know at this point in the long journey we have shared. I only stole him for medicinal purposes ~gives Inu another squeeze as the police sneak up behind her~  
  
AN: WWWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! It's the next to the next chapter before the last chapter! I'm so sad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah well, this is mainly some primer before I get into the lemony . . . or if I get too squeamish limey stuff. Some Rin/Sessh WAFF though.  
  
The Need  
  
Candle Lit Romance  
  
"Jaken-Sama . . . Please!"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru commanded you come Rin!"  
  
"But . . . I don't want to see him right now!"  
  
"Ahem. . ."  
  
Rin looked up from Jaken and let out a surprised gasp upon seeing Kagome and Inuyasha's grinning/growling faces (guess which one was growling .) . Kagome was holding up a beautiful golden-coloured kimono with small black dragonflies embroidered onto it in one hand, a black obi, and a golden obi jime in the other. Beside her was Inuyasha, grudgingly holding up a pair of geta sandals and a wide gold hair ribbon.  
  
"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama, nani?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Rin, come on, let's get you changed."  
  
"H-hai . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~  
  
"What's taking them so long?!"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!"  
  
"You should know half-breed!"  
  
"Don't start with me Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Of course, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had already begun arguing after an hour of waiting. Sesshoumaru paced in front of the hut, an angry expression on his face. He was dressed modernly, in a crisp black suit and a gold button up blouse underneath, the first four buttons undone, leaving his bare chest easily accessible to the eye (. just getting ready for the lemon). His hair was tied into a neat ponytail behind him, and he had (finally) removed his father's pelt and left it carefully folded inside the hut. Inuyasha let out an angry growl and started the petty arguing again.  
  
"STOP PACING! YOU'RE MAKING ME DIZZY!"  
  
"This, Sesshoumaru, can pace if he desires runt!."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'd hate to make Moriko 'Beg' you before you get to see Rin."  
  
Both Inu looked up to Kagome, who was now standing outside of the hut, an accomplished expression on her face. Sesshoumaru immediately stopped pacing and his hands started to fidget, on their own it seemed. The small amount of light filtering in from the growing moon illuminated Kagome as she stood there in front of the hut, and Sesshoumaru could only imagine what Rin, his Rin, would look like. His question was soon answered as Kagome took a step aside and let Rin, a glowing Rin walk out of the hut. Her long brown hair was tied into a neat bun, accented by the golden hair ribbon. Her body was clad in the dark kimono, the golden embroidering making her face glow more beautifully then Sesshoumaru deemed possible. There was a light blush on her cheeks, and her lips were glossed, but other than that no makeup decorated what he saw as her already perfect face.  
  
"R-Rin . . you look . . ."  
  
"PRETTY!!!!!!!!"  
  
The tension was broken by the young Kimyou, who had run up to and grasped Rin's legs in her attempt at a hug. Inuyasha let out a snort, and then a chuckle, Kagome following with a quick smack upside the head.  
  
"So . . . we'll be leaving you two alone . . . and umm . . . yea"  
  
As soon as they had all gathered around the couple, they were gone. After a few seconds Sesshoumaru's brain kicked in (and a handsome brain it is too ~dreamy sigh~) and he offered a bouquet of (miraculously available) daisies, to Rin.  
  
"These . . . d. . . dai . . . they're for you."  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Blushing she accepted them and the took his outstretched arm. He lead her gracefully to the table, pulling out and pushing the chair back in for her before sitting down himself (what a gentlemen). Sitting down to eat he found himself at a loss for words, romantic music was playing softly in the background (thanks to the magic of the invention called the boom box) and in the center of the table were two candles. Rin was staring at her bowl of rice as if it had grown eyes and ears, completely avoiding Sesshoumaru's heated gaze.  
  
"Rin . . ."  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama?"  
  
"I . . well you . . ."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You look . . . good. . . nice. . . lovely, you look lovely Rin."  
  
"O-oh. . . thank you Sesshoumaru-Sama."  
  
The observing Inu-hanyou smacked himself upside the head as he peered over the well to watch the couple. He had to bite his tongue to hush the howl that would have come after Kagome, who had also been spying on the couple, smacked him upside the head again. The rest of the meal was completed in silence, a painful silence. Finally, as soon as the meal was finished both had the nerve to look up to each other. Finally the silence was broken by Sesshoumaru's smooth and confident voice.  
  
"Rin, Would you give I, most unworthy Sesshoumaru, this dance?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
And so Sesshoumaru stood up and led Rin to the clearing near the Bone Eater's well, pulling her close he took in her scent and almost fearfully spoke.  
  
"Rin . . . "  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama?"  
  
"There was something else I wanted to ask you, before."  
  
"What is that Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Will you . . . That is . . ."  
  
"?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: REVIEW! 


	20. Marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own Sessh, I don't own Rin, I don't own Kag, I don't own Inu...damn standards...: I don't own Sessh, I don't own Rin, I don't own Kag, I don't own Inu.  
  
AN: Wow. Been quite a while since I promised the update of this. Sadly, I have decided NOT to make it a lemon and shall leave you with what I leave you. Flame if you will, I'm surprised that I'm updating. Oh yes, I'm sort of mixing and matching as I go on this, as I don't quite feel like going through the formalities of a traditional wedding.  
  
The Need  
  
Marriage  
  
Sesshoumaru paced backwards and forwards, his breathing heavy despite his attempt to regain his senses. His hands kept clenching and unclenching, and his feet kept moving with so much fury that he was sure that he was wearing a hole in the floor. Finally a frusterated growl made him look up in time to catch the hard-given slap that came from Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"WILL YA STOP PACING?!"  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WEREN'T NERVOUS ON YOUR WEDDING"  
  
"I WASN'T"  
  
--Flashback to Inuyasha's Wedding—  
  
"INUYASHA STOP TRYING TO EAT THE PRIEST!"  
  
"HERE PRIESTY BOY!"  
  
"AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON"  
  
--End Flashback—  
  
Kagome put the finishing touches on Rin's ruby red lipstick, taking care not to muss the white makeup that covered her face like a mask. Wiping a few tears from her eyes she held up a large mirror up to Rin.  
  
"You look gorgeous sweetie"  
  
Smiling Rin nodded and looked up to a cheerful Moriko.  
  
"It's Time"  
  
She felt warm in his arms, his fingers gently brushing at the soft skin of her cheek. Nuzzling his face into her hair he took her scent...their scent. She snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his bare chest and just before he closed his eyes to go into the world of sleep he heard her murmur.  
  
"I love you...Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
...  
  
"I Love You Too Rin."  
  
AN: THE END 


End file.
